Mi santo Pecado
by JulyeSanzo
Summary: Muchos años despues de lo que nuestra aventura a conllevado, por fin la vida nos a dado la oportunidad de amar. Personajes OCC Genjo x Goku. Y regresando a su adorada Julye sanzo.


Unas cuantas cositas...

1.- Saiyuki me pertenece... .pero se lo regale a mi Dios Minekura Kazuya de cumpleaños =) (jajaja es broma T_T apenas estoy juntando para los derechos de autor de gravitation xDDD)

2.- Me inspire en la canción Santo Pecado de mi señor Ricardo Arjona, inclusive la parte final es de la canción ^-^ ujujuju....

3.- Esta hermoso!!! Dejen muchos reviews xDDD

4.- Muchas gracias a todas las Fans!!! Realmente son estos reviws los que me hacen regresar a mis Fanfics…

"Mi santo pecado"

Existen cosas en este mundo que hacen que las personas odien cualquier organismo viviente que respire y piense, razone y sienta.

Motivos pasados, momentos presentes o temor al futuro son elementos vitales que pueden alterar las emociones de una persona hasta el punto de no desear sentir ninguna emoción, ocultándola bajo el sentimiento de indiferencia.

Yo era un experto en ello. Y puedo asegurar que era feliz a mi manera.

Pero entonces descubrí mas cosas por las que vale la pena vivir en este mundo, y fue por la persona menos esperada, la criatura mas curiosa y el espécimen que mas pavor causa entre los seres humanos.

Son esos sentimientos, emociones y placeres de sentir miles de sensaciones con tan solo su mirada. La mirada de un ser enamorado.

Esta es la parte de la vida que ahora me gusta, esa donde el placer llega hasta un punto donde mantener la respiración de forma normal ya no es posible, aquella donde por tan solo unos segundos sientes tocar el cielo impulsado por una explosión que nace dentro de tu cuerpo y estalla con un gemido, evocando un nombre, tan solo uno.

El idiota del pelirrojo al cual hace ya casi un año y medio que no hemos visto decía que el le llamaba el "verdadero placer después del placer". Pero yo no le quiero dar un nombre a una cosa tan pura. Ni siquiera se si podría llamarle placer sin sentir que la palabra queda tan corta.

-Sanzo... –escucho entonces su voz, suave y tierna. Le miro, ahí, recargado en mi pecho, con su cabeza mirándome a mi, aun con un poco de sudor en su frente y cuerpo, tal como el mío tras este acto lleno de amor que acabamos de realizar y con sus enormes e inocentes ojos felices. Sonrió y le acarició el cabello.

-Mono si estas cansado, duerme ya... –le digo mientras el hace un gestito de molestia con su ceño fruncido.

-¡No soy un mono...! –me dice y yo lo agarro desprevenido, le tomo por los hombros y con un suave movimiento le dejo al lado mío, aun abrazándole para después besar su frente.

-Si, si lo eres.. eres mi mono... –Y entonces el sonríe, esa sonrisa que me hechiza y me hace adicto a el.

Tres años han pasado desde la resurrección y de nuevo la muerte de Gyuumaaou y su despiadada esposa. Pero han sido dos años desde que Gojyo y Hakkai declararon su amor desde que iniciara el viaje o antes, y dos años desde que inicie esta curiosa, divertida y apasionante relación con este pequeño mono, tal ves si el no hubiera confesado sus sentimientos, yo jamás lo haría, estoy vivo gracias a el, respiro, siento y amo gracias a el.

Es gracioso, el siempre me mira, me besa y me agradece, el dice que yo soy su Sol, su luz. Y le creo sin dudarlo, se orgullosamente que el no ama a nadie como me ama a mi, desde antes de siquiera yo haber nacido, también se que es el quien siempre me mira con dulzura y me dice palabras de amor al oído. El es quien agradece, ama y lo demuestra. Pero irónicamente yo soy el mas agradecido de tenerlo ahí, y sin embargo, nunca le muestro mas de lo que puedo. Porque aun existen pequeñas y agrietadas barreras que hacen que mi voz se pierda. Por eso amo la intimidad con el, no soy bueno con las palabras, pero al momento de besarle, acariciarlo y hacerle el amor con el puedo demostrarle realmente lo que siento por el. Mi verdadero ser.

Suspiro tranquilamente, pero siento que hay algo mas, miro hacia mi dulce y revoltoso pequeño y le veo solo mirándome sin expresión alguna.

-¿Qué sucede Goku? -le preguntó acariciando su mejilla, el se sonroja, y niega con la cabeza mientras cierra los ojos y se acurruca en mi. Pero después de seis años de haberlo sacado de una cueva y convivir con el tres años seguidos para después uno de viaje y otros tres de regresar de nuevo solos el y yo, no puede engañarme y hacerme creer que no pasa nada. Así que tomo su mentón y le hago subir su rostro sonrojado hacia mientras le beso suavemente sin dejarme llevar por la pasión.

-¿que pasa?, estas inquieto... –le vuelvo a cuestionar aun con mis labios rozando los suyos.

-te amo... –me susurra suavemente y mis labios forman una sonrisa. Ya no es esa mueca que quería ser sonrisa que salía de mi, solo Goku tiene el permiso y autorización de robarme esas sonrisas dulces cuando me dice que me ama. Le abrazo un poco mas hacia mi robándome su calor. Una fresca brisa entra por la ventana de una de las casas cerca del templo de Kinzan. Donde hemos estado habitando, lo separo de mi con delicadeza solo para acercar una de las frazadas para cubrir nuestros cuerpos desnudos.

-Sanzo.. –le vuelvo a escuchar decir mi nombre. –tu... ah... –

Se queda callado. Me supongo a que viene esto.

Han pasado dos años de relación con mi adorable Son Goku, dos años desde que comenzamos a demostrarnos nuestro amor con detalles e intimidad. En mi caso, es la intimidad la que me hace demostrarle cuanto le amo, en el caso de Goku sus palabras y detalles románticos son los que actúan por el mismo.

Pero empiezo a creer que el necesita un poco mas de mi, y se realmente lo que necesita, tan solo dos simples palabras que tal vez son tan insignificantes... pero son tan difíciles de mencionar. En estos dos años de amor jamás se lo he dicho, cuando escucho de sus labios esas palabras produce un efecto mágico dentro de mi, que me hace creer que realmente el amor de Son Goku es lo único que puede llevarme al cielo y después lanzarme al mismo infierno sin siquiera sentir temor.

Abro la boca para tratar de decir algo pero mis cuerdas vocales no quieren producir sonido alguno, Goku me mira esperando a que yo diga algo, pero al verme lidiar con mi propia existencia sonríe, esa sonrisa en la que se que me dice: -"esta bien Sanzo, será para la próxima ocasión cuando lo digas" -

Me abraza comprensivamente y da un beso en mi frente para volver a acurrucarse entre mis brazos, cierra los ojos y su respiración se vuelve muy pacifica.

Se a dormido. Una vez mas se a dormido sin que yo pueda decirle lo que siento. El lo sabe muy bien, me conoce tanto que no necesitan mis cuerdas vocales siquiera esforzarse para demostrarlo. Pero aquí comienza la contradictoria ironía, yo le conozco tan bien que se que el necesita que yo se lo diga.

-Goku... –digo tomando el valor necesario, susurrándole a su oído que esta cerca de mi. Pero al parecer esta profundamente dormido, ay muchas cosas en ese baka saru que no van a cambiar nunca. Sonrío. Tal vez sea trampa, pero al menos es la única forma de sentirme mejor. –Te amo.. mi pequeño saru... – Y con eso, mi sonrojado rostro le da un beso a esa fría diadema que lleva en su cabeza.

Pasados unos segundos el silencio se prolonga, miro hacia el techo en silencio.

-gracias... –escucho entonces su voz que me hace mirar hacia el. Esta despierto mirándome tan feliz. Si.. mi sonrojo se hace mas evidente.

-¿estabas... despierto? –pregunto casi sin querer hacerlo.

-todo el tiempo... –me responde muy sonriente.

Me quedo de piedra mientras escucho su risita.

–"Sanzo me ama.." -canturrea muy alegremente mientras suspiro resignado a soportar esto. O tal vez no... Le miro por el rabillo del ojo mientras el sigue en su diversión que es interrumpida por mi mismo, cuando hago un movimiento ágil y quedo encima de el, observando a esos ojos de oro que cambiaron a unos llenos de sorpresa.

-¿ah.. Sanzo? –

Le interrumpo con un beso apasionado, mientras una de mis manos comienza a desabotonar de nuevo su camisón, que bien era mío y se lo e regalado hace ya tiempo.

-tendré que castigarte... por ser un niño malo –le musitó sensualmente en el oído mientras le muerdo el lóbulo de su suave oreja provocándole un suave gemidito. La música mas perfecta para mis oídos.

-entonces... –menciona de nuevo con esa mirada seductora que hace a veces sin darte cuenta. –esta noche tampoco me vas a dejar dormir ¿verdad? –

Me río de su comentario, aun acariciándole. –Acertaste.. que mono tan mas inteligente eres... voy a amarte toda la noche.. para demostrarte de verdad... cuanto te amo... –

-Sanzo sama es un pecador... –murmura con gracia y yo sonrió malévolamente.

-Y es toda tu culpa... –finalizó robándole un largo beso.

Esto tan solo es el principio.

Tienes razón Goku, me acuso como culpable de amarte, si eso cuenta como pecado, y si tengo que vivir mas vidas como pecador, me atreveré a hacerlo.

Porque durante estos dos años, e tratado de encontrar la analogía para ponerle algún nombre a este caos que has causado, que me gusta y me fastidia y me a dado por llamarle solo.. Mi santo pecado. Porque santo es el coraje, y pecado es el delirio.. de tenerte solo para mi...


End file.
